


Derek's Day Off

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek blinks at the assortment of…stuffon the couch. He grapples for the words, but they just won’t come.He looks at Stiles, and hopes thewhat the actual fuckcomes across in his expression.Stiles steers him to the couch and sits him down. “You’re taking a day off.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [art by yomikoda](http://yomikoda.tumblr.com/post/88520723213), and originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/131697920155/yomikoda-derek-hale-appreciation-day-the).

Derek blinks at the assortment of... _stuff_ on the couch. He grapples for the words, but they just won’t come.   


He looks at Stiles, and hopes the _what the actual fuck_ comes across in his expression.   


Stiles steers him to the couch and sits him down. “You’re taking a day off.”   


Derek blinks again, and then frowns, because he can’t take a day off. They’re still looking for those pixies out in the Preserve, and he was supposed to help Stiles and Lydia research. He knows on some level that they can handle it themselves, but he’d just feel better if he were helping them.   


He opens his mouth to tell Stiles that, but Stiles is crouching down right in front of him and rolling up his jeans, and then he lifts each of Derek’s legs and puts his feet in a warm, bubbling tub.   


Derek has to bite his lips together to keep back a moan. It feels _fantastic_ , and he sinks a little further into the couch.   


Stiles sits up straight and smirks, like he knows damn well what that did to Derek. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?”   


Derek keeps his lips pressed together and says nothing.   


The smirk doesn’t go away, and Stiles gets up and putters around him, fluffing a pillow behind his back and draping a blanket over Derek’s shoulders and putting a stack of books on the couch next to him and, finally, setting a mug of tea on the coffee table. The mug proclaims “#1 Alpha” on the side of it and Derek is positive he’s never seen it before in his life.

“Boyd made it in pottery class,” Stiles explains. “Erica bought the foot massaging tub. The books are from Isaac and Scott; Isaac said he saw you looking at all of them on the last four trips to the bookstore, but you’ve never bought any of them. Lydia brought the tea, she said it’s her favorite for relaxing.”   


Derek stares at all of it, still not comprehending. “Why?”

Stiles toes at the ground. “Because we care about you, dude. You never take a break. Hell, this is the first place you’ve lived since you’ve been back that doesn’t have holes in the ceiling. And we just...we want you to take care of yourself. Relax occasionally. Treat yourself. You deserve nice things, you know?”   


Derek drops his gaze to the bubbly water. It smells like eucalyptus and mint. He wants to protest, wants to tell Stiles he _doesn’t_ deserve nice things, not after--not with--

But he doesn’t have to say a word, because Stiles kneels next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he says seriously. “I mean what I said. You’ve screwed up--we all have--but that doesn’t mean everything is your fault and it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve nice things. Okay?”   


His throat’s tight. Probably from the smell of the eucalyptus. Derek nods.   


Stiles smiles, a soft, happy smile that’s totally at odds with almost everything Derek knows about him, and picks up the mug. “Here. Drink your tea. Read your books. Take the day off. We’ll bring you some dinner around seven, okay?”   


Derek wraps his hands around the mug, letting the heat seep into his hands and bones, and inhales the scent of lemon. “Thank you,” he says quietly.   


Stiles hears it, of course, and smiles wider. “Any time.”   



End file.
